Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a suction device used to remove, for example, liquid such as nasal mucus.
Description of the Related Art
For example, cold, nasal inflammation, and empyema cause a symptom, such as nasal congestion, due to excessive secretion of nasal mucus. Although nasal congestion is generally relieved by nose blowing, for example, nasal mucus of infants who cannot blow their noses needs to be removed by a helper. At this time, a little nasal mucus can be removed with a tissue or a cotton swab, but it is difficult to remove a lot of nasal mucus. Accordingly, suction devices capable of removing a lot of nasal mucus by using an electric motor and a pump have recently been spread (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-527636